


Lamplight Lovers

by Cool_Rocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, They love eachother so much its unreal, contemplation central, fukuatsukita, fukunaga uses he/they pronouns in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Rocks/pseuds/Cool_Rocks
Summary: “Late shifts and early risers, breakfast tucked into the nook of the kitchen cool to touch but the hands that made it will come to curl back around your wrist soon enough”
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Kita Shinsuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Kita Shinsuke, fukunaga shouhei/miya atsumu/kita shinsuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lamplight Lovers

At the tail-end of summer as the world sets itself into a simmer, we leave our home, fingers intertwined.

Fukunaga loves to watch how Kita tends to his fields, the few wisps of grey hair that escape his sunhat spun silver under the morning sun, how his hands coil around the golden grain to part the soil and sky.

Calloused fingers running against one another, knuckle to wrist fingertip to palm lips to the scar on your ring finger.

Atsumu loves to hear Fukunaga’s voice, to hear it rough with morning coax kisses out of them and how it smooths out to a whisper at the tail end of day full of mirth and warm laughter.

Jokes told into the cusp of his jaw and neck, the bubble of laughter that fills the room and echos in the space between our chests.

Kita loves how soft Atsumu is while he slumbers, face loose of its characteristic grin, sleepy fingers clutching at whatever he can reach and the rumble of his breath tucked deep into his chest.

Late shifts and early risers, breakfast tucked into the nook of the kitchen cool to touch but the hands that made it will come to curl back around your wrist soon enough.

And now as that late summer sun sets, the same time it always has the past week, dipping below the horizon in the space between four and five and six o’clock. Letting the air cool to a cut and the world left to hover under empty streetlights.

Hyogo has never felt more alive.

You lead us to the waters edge, tugged my sleeve until it was just us the pier and the sea below our tangled feet

The three of us sit in the silence, the wind presses our form into its shape, my arm over yours, their legs over mine and your hand over his.

Fukunaga with legs draped over heavy in my lap ankles kicking idly hums out a story from work, his one free hand stretched out towards the sea.

Their eyes are everywhere but you notice how they linger, how their fingers skirt the edges of our faces when they could have just as easily spun up to the sky.

They finishes their story with a joke as expected, you knew it was coming from the excited jump of his knee and the warble in his tone as he got closer and closer to the end of his tale. It still leaves you with a bubble in your throat, to watch his small smile widen at the quiet laugh that tumbles out of Kita’s mouth besides him and your own cackle, that comes with the waves and breaks out into the lamp lit sea. 

The lamplights above us framed the world in its glow, a stark contrast to the earlier sunset and its cloudy mosaic but if it meant I could still their faces it worked well enough for me.

And oh, how a lover looks under a faulty lamplight, face sketched in orange and gold under the burn, eyelashes catching the dusty glow as the three of us tighten our grips on one another so we can huddle under its warmth together.  


Time ceased under that lamplight, it was only me and them, them and their warm hands, breath, gaze, touch and all those uncountable things and I was left breathless under the weight of it all.

Let our heavy form become one with this pier I would come to whisper, let its wooden bones become ours and its saltwater breath fill our aching lungs so we could stay together under this lamplight made holy by its subjects.

Maybe we will come to move, maybe in the next minute when the cold creeps in a little to deep or the sea kicks up at us a little to high we will let our form drift away from the shore back to the sprawling fields that we call a home. But for however far our bodies will pull from the sea, from each other; a part of us will still be seated on that pier, limps interwoven and glowing gold under the lamplight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with this ship for a week now so to celebrate have this, Atsumu is very whipped for his two bastards for partners who love him v much but also love the fact they can tease him constantly equally so, good for them!!
> 
> anyways I have a playlist I made for them too if ya wanna listen to it here ya go [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4r5AQV5FYikvZ7lhJkIApw?si=Goedn3e6Rf2Sdj5CQb48lA)
> 
> This is kinda a gift for my friend forest who has had to live with me ranting about them for the past week I hope ur okay emotionally if you're readin this ily!! /p  
> also!! If you enjoyed this please come talk to me on twt I like sharing brainrot with ppl [@fukunagalovebot](https://twitter.com/fukunagalovebot?s=21)


End file.
